Shinobi High
by GaMeBrEaKeR
Summary: An AU set where Naruto and the gang go to high school. The story where you see bonds built over 15 kids who are just trying to fit their place. The story is back in action and will recontinue shortly!
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**------------Lee's Place------------**

"YOSH! Let's make sure you will give another great year this year," shouted loudly by a man in a green jumpsuit with a vest over it. His most noticeable feature had to be the bowl-shaped haircut and the thick eyebrows.

"Yes, and this year I will make sure I will surpass Neji also! I won't forgive myself until I do!" replied a younger version of the guy before. He smirked in confidence. "I'm sure of it!"

Tears filled in the eyes of the adult, as he heard his son say these words.

The background of the house, they were in, faded away, as a setting of a beach replaced it.

"_We may not be real father and son, but your blood of determination and sense of style reminds me of myself in my younger days. Ah, the power of youth!"_

"_Gai-sensei!" shouted the young man with tears now filled up in his eyes._

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

Before they embraced each other in a hug, a white-haired man walked out with a headband covered over one of his eyes and a mask covering his face up to the nose "Do I have to deal with this every morning?"

"Ah, my eternal rival! Living in my household and looking not so fresh. What have happened to your glory days of youth?" asked Gai with a smirk.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked, not really paying attention to the man in the green jumpsuit.

"AHHHH! He still has the so modern attitude that is so hip! Kakashi, that is why you're my eternal rival!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"There is some rice and some left-over fish from yesterday, Kakashi-sensei," replied Lee as he packed his school things.

Kakashi gave a dull look before he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Gai shook his head, as he stood up straight. "C'mon Lee, at this time we can do 200 laps around the school before it is time for class."

"Hai!" Lee said in a loud voice as they both jogged out the door.

Kakashi ate his breakfast in silence, as he read his adult novel called "Ichi Ichi Paradise". The only sounds that broke the silence were small gaps of girly giggles from him while he ate and read.

**------------Sasuke's Place------------**

A raven-haired boy was in his room, punching a punching bag furiously as lot of sweat dripped from his face. He was shirtless, as he continued to pummel the bag while vengeful thoughts were in his head.

"_I won't lose to him again."_

"_I won't give up."_

"_I will make sure I'll grow stronger than him. I won't allow myself to face defeat to a guy like him ever again!"_

He stopped and bent over in exhaustion. He turned over and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Almost time to go..." he said quietly as he took a towel and wipe his face off of sweat. Sasuke changed his clothes into his usual outfit and grabbed his bookbag. Then he jumped out of the window of his apartment. He landed on a tree branch, and quickly jumped branch to branch till he made it to school.

**------------Hyuuga Residence------------**

"Hope you do another good job in school this year, Neji," said Hiashi, Neji's uncle and Hinata's dad.

"Don't worry, I guarantee that I will succeed in all areas once again. I have been taught well, and I won't disappoint you Hiashi-sama," Neji said in a confident tone.

Hiashi nodded in approval as he looked over to his daughter. Hinata was staring down to the ground, but immediately looked up once she felt the presence of her father's stare. He stared coldly into her eyes, causing Hinata to twiddle her fingers.

"Try not to bother your cousin too much on your first day of school," said Hiashi.

Hinata expected more words of encouragement. Words of confidence like the words given to her cousin. But it didn't matter now. All she had to do was prove herself to herself and her father. And with that thought alone gave her to power to reply with determination.

"Hai!"

"Well c'mon, Hinata! We should leave now or we'll be late," Neji said as he walked out the door. Hinata clumsily ran over to grab her bag, and ran out the door. She kind of tripped along the way, but quickly regained her posture afterwards.

A young girl ran over to her father's side as they watched Hinata leave. "Is sister leaving already?"

"Yeah, let's just hope she can pass by without making a complete fool of herself."

**------------Sakura's Place------------**

"C'mon, hurry Sakura! Let's go already!" said Ino who was waiting impatiently as she stood beside Sakura who was applying her make-up on.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time. Have to look good just in case some cute boys look over our way. Especially Sasuke-kun," she said with a wink to her best friend.

Her friend waved her hand through her hair as she started a pose. "I don't have to worry about that, I'm naturally good looking. Sasuke-kun will fall for me the instant our eyes meet at school. He will see how I have matured over the summer."

"Heh, I doubt Sasuke-kun will fall for someone like you. He need someone whose beauty is so ravishing, it will turn his often cold glances into rays of love. But you can believe whatever you want Ino-pig, even if it's unrealistic." Sakura replied in false friendly tone.

Ino's eyes turned into anger (the pupils turn all white, just like how it is in the anime). "I wouldn't be talking big forehead girl! Seeing such a bigger forehead than the year before, will make him faint!"

Sakura turned over, whose eyes also turned into anger, and stared at her. Bolts of electricity zapped back and forth between their eyes, till a voice, broke their concentration.

"Remember to lock the door when you leave, Sakura," her mom said loudly downstairs before she left.

Sakura turned over and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, we should be leaving too," she said as she left the room. Ino quickly followed behind.

**------------Shikamaru's Place------------**

"How troublesome..." he stated with a loud yawn following afterwards as he is awakened up by his alarm clock.

He climbs down his bed in a tiresome manner and enters the bathroom. Ten minutes later, his face is refreshed, but he still carries that plain expression, as he climbed down the stairs. As he walks down, a loud voice could be heard.

"You forgot your lunch, honey! And Shikamaru, get your ass up and go down to eat breakfast before you're late for your first day of high school!"

"What a troublesome woman...," he mumbled as he heads into the kitchen.

The door opens, and he sees his dad as he enters the living room. "Ah, I knew I forgot something..." his dad said to himself. Both father and son entered the kitchen to get their food. Once the bag of lunch was handed to Shikaku, he hurried off to the door to go to work. Shikamaru grabbed his plate of pancakes on the counter, and set it on the table to start his breakfast, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Well you got everything you need for school ready?" asked his mom.

Shikamaru just grunted in reply. Later you know it, the loud voice erupted from the woman again.

"I SAID, DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED READY!"

Shikamaru popped up in shock, since he wasn't prepared to deal with such a troublesome person early in the morning.

"_Man, I'm not sure how dad deals with her..."_

A boiling glare came down on him before he realized that his mom was expecting a response. "Hai, hai," he replied.

"Only say 'hai' once!" his mom commanded.

Shikamaru nodded in annoyance as he continued his breakfast.

**------------Kiba's Place------------**

"You set to go, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog companion.

Akamaru energetically replied with a bark. Kiba laughed.

"Yes, yes, I'm pretty sure we'll have one hell of a time in high school, just like junior high. Shinobi High..., they better be ready for us!"

Kiba grabbed his bag and jumped out the window to the ground below, with Akamaru doing the same. A bus pulled up as they both landed. Kiba and Akamaru ran over to enter the bus.

Kiba looked around for an empty seat. He saw an empty seat, but looked for another one since he didn't want to sit next to that creepy guy. He continued looking around, but the bus was absolutely packed, except for that one seat. Kiba sighed in defeat as Akamaru whimpered. They both walked to the back, where the seat was at. Kiba didn't give a direct glance as he sat next down to a boy with a coat on with the collar over his mouth and dark sunglasses.

"Yo Shino," Kiba said voluntarily, not bothering to turn around. Shino just sat in silence, not bothering to give back the greeting.

"_Hmph, he's so boring to be with_," thought Kiba as he pets Akamaru.

Kiba turned over to get a look at Shino, since there wasn't much to do in the five minutes of silence he had on the bus so far. He saw Shino allowing a bug to crawl around his hand, as Shino faced the window.

"Still have a hobby with the insects, huh?" Kiba questioned, attempting to start a conversation. Shino turned over and stared at Kiba. His stare lasted about 5 seconds, before he faced the window again.

Kiba's face twitched.

"_And still the silent, creepy guy as usual I see."_

Shino turned over to Kiba again and replied "Yeah. You still have that dog around, I see." Kiba's mouth slightly curved into a smile. Apparently, that broke the barrier of silence. He started ranting on about several subjects to his new friend (at least that was what he thought. Shino bothering to reply should mean something...) such as Akamaru, his family, his poor effort in chakra molding last year, and how he improved over the summer. Shino just stayed silent and made short responses when he needed to.

Sooner or later, the bus reached its destination.

**------------Chouji's Place------------**

"Lemme see, I have my three bags of potato chips, two bags of candy, one bottle of water, one can of soda, two boxes of juice, a bag of nuts, some beef jerky, my lunch bag, some leftover chocolate cake from the party last week at Shikamaru's house, some leftover barbeque from yesterday, oh, and an apple. Doesn't hurt to eat healthy, now does it," Chouji said with an innocent smile as he was checking stuff in his bookbag.

"C'mon Chouji, I'm gonna give you a lift to school before I go to work. Don't forget your books," his dad said loudly from downstairs.

The chubby young man looked over to the table to his left and saw a couple of textbooks and notebooks. He looked into his school bag and took out the apple. "Sorry, no room for you." He threw the apple aside with all the other junk in his room, and he squeezed his books in there. He zipped up the bag and ran down the stairs.

**------------Sand Siblings' Location------------**

"Peh, I don't see why we couldn't find a school closer to home," complained Kankurou.

"Temari, find some way to put him to sleep. We don't have to worry about carrying him, my sand can do the job..." replied a disgruntled Gaara.

Kankurou frowned as Temari let out a laugh. "Well, he's right. Maybe I should do it, he is getting on everyone's nerves," she said with a devilishly grin.

Kankurou just walked in silence from there on. As they continued to walk, Kankurou tried another attempt of a conversation.

"Man, I can't believe I forgot Karasu at home. Hopefully, Baki-san received the letter and tried to bring him back to me at school."

"Hmm, a grown 15 year old boy wanting his puppet, that's a great way to blend in," Temari replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Pfft, I spent years perfecting that model. It'll be great to use once the Mid-term exam comes around," Kankurou replied matter-of-factly.

They continued walking till they reached the village of Konoha.

"Finally we're inside the village. Now we can call a taxi to drive us up to the school. What was this place called again?" asked Temari.

"Shinobi High..., I can almost feel my blood boil, considering we're going to a school opened to all foreign countries. It will set up high barriers indeed. I can't wait to pass all of it," said Gaara in a calm tone.

"_Gaara still have his old tendencies with him, but he improved a lot. Ever since he met that mysterious kid in the orange jumpsuit, Gaara turned into a more calm person, instead of a temper-filled psycho. Even with Gaara's tremendous power, that kid surpassed him, and changed him for the better. If he goes to this school, I have to thank him sometime..." _thought Temari.

"_Uzumaki Naruto. You changed me into a better person and helped me realized what I have that I should value. For that I thank you, but I will grow stronger at this place, and the next time we meet, I will be the determined victor..."_

**------------Naruto's Place------------**

A blond haired boy with whiskers on his face was sleeping in his bed peacefully. Complete with no worries whatsoever. He just laid there and dreamt about the girl of his dreams.

"_Oi, Naruto, you're so handsome!" said a pink-haired girl, with a sparkling look in her eyes. Naruto and the girl seemed to be sitting down in a field of grass._

_Naruto grinned and stuck out a peace sign. "I know, I know," he replied with complete confidence._

"_The things I want to do with you," she said with a blush, "Can't be stated in such a PG-13 world."_

"_Sakura-chan," he said in a sweet voice, "You know you can tell me anything..."_

"_Well...," Sakura started. She leaned over to Naruto and whispered into his ear, which caused him to start giggling._

In reality, Naruto was giggling and rolling around the bed. First to one side of the bed that was against the wall, then to the edge of the bed. He kept rolling side to side, giggling like a girl, while speaking nonsense, till he rolled to the one side a little bit too far.

THUMP! Naruto woke up in such a painful style. He muttered curses to himself as he got up. "Such a beautiful dream too..."

Naruto stretched his arms and looked over to the clock on the table next to his bed. His jaws dropped in horror as he looked at the time. "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" he yelled, while running around in his pajamas.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and got into in usual orange suit that he wore. He grabbed his school bag, and ran out of the room.

"Where's Ero-sennin when you need him?" he wondered as he started to panic around his small apartment. "I'm gonna be late!"

Naruto ran around his apartment looking for his guardian, but there seemed to be no sign. Naruto then ran back into his room, looking for his wallet. He picked up the empty frog wallet and sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to walk now..."

Naruto stepped out his apartment and sprinted toward to school. "Shinobi High..., I wonder if the teachers are strict there..."

Author's Note: Well this is my first Naruto fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not really sure where this plot will end up at or anything. I just created this chapter at the spur of the moment. I might not even give a damn about it after this chapter if there aren't any support.

Anyways, this is like an alternate universe for Naruto and the gang, where they continued their education after academy school (just called junior high in this story). The only person I think I didn't do the beginning for is Tenten. I don't really have any clue on how to make her start off different than everyone else, so I just skipped her. I probably will include her in the story though. Also, if you have any questions/criticisms/ideas, be sure to put it in your review. I'll answer you directly after the chapter in my "Author's Notes".

So please read and review.


	2. PreOrientation

**Pre-Orientation**

"Hey Shikamaru!" greeted Chouji, as the students were stuffing themselves in the auditorium. They were there to hear some speech from the principle about the school year, before they scattered off to their division rooms and other classes of the day.

"Yo," he greeted back. Chouji made his way to the side of his best friend.

"So we're in the same division, that's gonna be good," Chouji stated as he was examining both his schedule and Shikamaru's.

"Yeah, I guess..., I hope the classes won't be too exciting. I want to get a good sleep in 2nd and 3rd period...," he replied followed by a loud yawn. They walked toward where their division class were sitting and found two seats near the back.

"Are you planning to just slip your way through all classes with minimum marks like last year? Shikamaru, you should try your best," he told him, as he opened his bag, and took out a bag of chips. He opened them up, and started munching away. Chouji offered his friend some, but Shikamaru just declined as he put a hand behind his head to relax on the chair.

"Doing that would be too troublesome..." he stated as he closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, but the auditorium was too loud for him to allow his mind to drift off. Plus his friend was eating his food pretty loudly, so that was another set-back on his goal to just relax.

There was also loud chattering coming from behind him, but Shikamaru tried his best to ignore.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto as he sat next to her, "I thought I was gonna be late..."

Sakura just smiled as she looked around the auditorium to see if the raven-haired boy was near. As she continued to look around, she said "Didn't you get the letter? It said orientation would be delayed by an hour."

"Huh? Ero-sennin, probably forgot to give it to me! I'll tell him a piece of my mind once I get home. Making me rush out of the house. I didn't even have time for my ramen (among other things such as shower, brushing his teeth, put on deodorant, combing his hair, etc.)..." he mumbled.

"So..., uh..., what a coincidence you know, for us to be in the same division. It is like fate put us together in the same room so we can be together," he said followed by a small giggle.

"Who is this guy, Sakura?" Ino asked. She was sitting on the other side of Sakura.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said with confidence in his tone. "Me and Sakura are well...," he added on with blush in his cheeks. He started twiddling his fingers in an embarrassed manner.

"Just friends...," Sakura finished. "He was in the same class with us for 3 years in junior high, Ino, don't you remember?"

"Oh...," Ino replied, "Well, I guess I never noticed."

"You were in the same class as me, I don't remember that at all," Naruto replied with a thinking face on. This angered her, since she was not noticed for 3 years by some nobody (and there was the vice-versa, but Naruto doesn't really care about popularity that much).

"How can you not remember this face with such elegance?" she said in a loud tone.

"I really don't remember," Naruto replied, while trying to concentrate harder.

"Pfft," Ino said as she turned to the other side.

"_He's lying..., trying to make himself look like he's thinking real hard. He probably remembers me and maybe even have a crush on me, but is denying it so he can make me look bad!"_ Ino thought in frustration.

"_Hmm, I wonder if Sasuke-kun is here yet?"_ wondered Sakura, as she continued to look around.

Naruto stared mesmerizingly at Sakura. _"She's so beautiful today."_ Then his stomach started to growl in hunger.

"_Damn, I didn't eat breakfast today..., I'm so hungry..."_ he thought in a weak inner voice.

"Uh, hey Sakura," he called her. Sakura turned over in annoyance (due to him interrupting her search).

"What?" she asked in a rude manner.

"Do you have any food with you? Anything will do. Preferably some ramen," asked Naruto in a hopeful tone.

"How can she have any ramen with her? Are you an idiot or something?" asked Ino in a rude manner.

Naruto gave her a wicked stare, and Ino just ignored it as she was looking in a mirror, fixing her hair.

Sakura quickly searched through her school bag and replied "No, I'm sorry." After that, she continued to search the auditorium again, in hopes of finding Sasuke.

Naruto pouted and faced the front. His stomach growled again in hunger, as he grabbed it. Then he took out his schedule and looked at it.

"_Lunch time isn't till 4th period too..."_

Naruto suddenly heard something in the front. He heard sounds of somebody eating chips right in front of him. How could he have missed those sounds before? He tapped on the shoulders of the fat person in front of him. Chouji turned around and looked at Naruto. He continued eating as he gave Naruto a questionable stare.

"Uh, mind sharing some chips with me? I didn't get to eat anything in the morning, and I'm really hungry."

Chouji looked at him deep in the eyes while continuing to eat his chips. There was a silence built around the two (other than the crunching of chips that is) as Naruto anticipated for the answer.

"No," Chouji replied emotionlessly as he turned to the front again. Naruto's eyes froze in terror for a while, before he shook it off. He tapped on the shoulders of the chubby young man again.

"Please! I haven't really ate anything since yesterday night, and I'm really, really hungry," Naruto pleaded.

"Just give him some food, or he will be pestering us the whole time here," said Shikamaru, who still had his eyes closed. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru, then at Naruto, then at his bags of chips. "Fine, but you have to sit next to me, so it'll be easier to pass the bag back and forth." Naruto glowed in delight as he sat up. He turned over to Sakura to tell her that he would sit in the row in front of them, but he noticed she was too occupied with her search.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. _"Forget it, she's in too much in deep focus of Sasuke...,"_ Naruto thought in a defeated tone. He just went on ahead to eat some food with Chouji.

"So what's your name? My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" he said while eating.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji," he replied as he continued munching the chips.

Shikamaru gave a look of annoyance as he heard them talking with their mouths full of food. "Haven't your parents ever told you it's rude to talk with your mouths full?"

"No, not really."

"Same here! So who's that other guy over there?" asked Naruto curiously, as he ate.

"Oh, he's Shikamaru. He's from the Nara family."

"I see," he said. They continued eating till they reach to the end of the bag. "Well I guess there's no more," stated Naruto sadly, because he still felt hungry.

Chouji smiled as he opened up his school bag. Naruto looked in it, and his eyes twinkled in delight as he saw the various snacks in the bag. Chouji grabbed another bag of chips, as both guys continued to eat.

"Next time I'll be sure to bring more food for us," promised Chouji.

"Would you? I'll bring some stuff too. I can bring some extra ramen cups I have at home, and we can eat them at lunch. Oh wait, what lunch period you have? I have 4th period."

"4th, same here," Chouji replied in a glad tone, "We can eat it with the leftover barbeque I always have."

"That'll be awesome! I might be able to get some tasty dumplings by Thursday to eat our ramen with."

As they continued to chatter, Shikamaru sighed.

"_Just a couple of minutes ago, Chouji wasn't even willing to share his food. Now they're planning to eat together for the whole semester. Hmm, I wonder what lunch will be like without Chouji around, now that I think about it. Well it would be less noisy, and more food will end up in the garbage, I guess... How troublesome..."_

Meanwhile, Hinata and Neji just got in. He left her, so he can walk off to where his division was sitting. He gave her a farewell before he left. Hinata stood there being pushed around by other students who are keen to catch up with their friends. Some guy pushed her a little bit too hard, making her fall over. He continued walking, ignoring the person he just knocked over. Hinata slowly got up, but before going up all the way, a hand reached out to her. Hinata grabbed it and pulled herself straight up. She bent over in a grateful manner.

"Thank you."

The young man, with the small dog on his head, rubbed his nose in delightment of gratitude for helping somebody. "It was nothing, really."

Hinata looked around, trying to find the place where she's supposed to sit at.

"Let's try to find our seats after we move out the way, so other people could get through easier," Shino suggested, who was next to Kiba.

Hinata nodded, as three of them, walked down the row, while chatting.

"So what division are you in, uh..., miss?" asked Kiba, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh...,Y-you can call me Hinata, and I-I think I' am in Division...," she said, as she searched her pockets for her schedule. She pulled it out and read out "785".

"Hey, what a coincidence. We're in that division too! I'm Kiba, and right here is Shino."

Shino nodded at the call of his name to Hinata.

They eventually found out where they were sitting and walked over there. All three of them sat together, at the front row. They sat their in silence for a while, till Akamaru's bark broke the silence.

"Eh?" Hinata asked, while she petted the dog.

"Oh, he's just cranky that nobody introduced him to you yet. No patience at all, I tell ya," Kiba stated, as Akamaru gave him a cold stare, "He's Akamaru. Been with me since he was a pup."

"Y-you mean h-he's a grown dog now?" Hinata asked, in a worried tone.

"Hmm, I just noticed, he isn't very big for his age, is he?" Kiba wondered.

"_Are you telling me you just noticed?"_ Shino thought, in utter confusion.

"But for lack of size, he sure is one hell of a dog. Surpass any other dog that is outside the Inuzuka clan. My clan breeds dogs into our partners, you know?"

As Kiba continued to talk with the other two listening, outside, another pair of people entered the school through the entrance.

"Very well done Lee!" Gai said very loudly, "We managed an extra 50 laps, and 15 minutes left till orientation starts."

"Thank you sensei, we could've done more though, you know?" Lee said in a confident tone, followed by a bright smile.

"I know, I know, but this light training was enough for the morning," Gai replied with a bright smile of his own.

As they continued to walk, Tenten ran up and squeezed in between the two. "Hi Lee, hi Gai-sensei."

"Oh, if it isn't one of my other student that I'm deeply proud of," he said in a loud voice.

Tenten blushed as she said "Thanks, Gai-sensei."

"So Tenten, how was your summer?" asked Lee as the three of them walked down the crowded hall.

"I went to this one camp that trained me in the art of weapons and accuracy. I think I might want to major as a Weapons Master," she said proudly.

"Oh that's great. I'm not very good with weapons, ninjutsu, or genjutsu, but I know I' am great in taijutsu. So that's why I want to prove that I can be a great ninja with only the use of pure hand-to-hand combat!" Lee stated with determination in his eyes.

Gai stared at his student proudly as tears filled his eyes. Their surrounding disappeared, as there only stood Maito Gai and Rock Lee on a beach.

"_Lee, did I ever tell you that I'm very proud of you?" Gai said in a soft voice._

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-sensei!_

"_Lee!"_

As they ran closer to each other about to hug, a hand each held them back.

"At least let me get out of the way first!" pleaded Tenten very loudly.

As they reached the door to the auditorium, Gai left them to go to his classroom. Lee and Tenten continued inside and walked to where they were supposed to be seated.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was outside about to go in the door. He meets up with the Sand siblings.

"Hn, what are you guys doing here?"

"None of your business. So get lost! We only have 10 minutes left," demanded Kankurou.

"Naruto didn't finish the job on the freak, maybe I should!" Sasuke stated.

Gaara was about to step forward, but Temari stepped in front of her brother. "I can take care of him!"

"No..., we will not waste our time here. Ignore him and let's go on ahead," Gaara said. He moved to the side and walked forward and toward the entrance of the school. Sasuke rushed in front of him, blocking the door.

"You think I forget easy..." Sasuke said in an intimidating voice.

_It was the final exam for their junior high school. The test was a tournament, where their skills were observed in a fight among themselves, to see if they can use what they learn over the session in school in the heat of battle. As the final battle came down, with Sasuke vs a guy by the name of Yin. During their heated battle, an explosion suddenly occurred._

"_What the hell?" Sasuke said, as he saw shinobi of both Sand and Sound landing in the stadium where the fight was held._

"_What's the meaning of this?" yelled Iruka, who was the principle of the school._

_A man jumped over to a member in the audience and picked up Konohamaru, the 3rd Hokage's grandson. He held him as hostage to bring out the Hokage._

_Once the Hokage arrived, a heated battle occurred between the Hokage and Orochimaru, his former student. In the end, the Hokage sacrificed his life in order to finish off the enemy. But to their dismay, although Orochimaru was very wounded (to the point of death in at most 5 minutes due to major blood lost), he escaped by the help of 5 masked man and a traitor of Konoha called Kabuto, and his survival is unknown._

_During the death fight of the 3rd and Orochimaru, small battles occurred everywhere throughout the stadium. In center stage, there was another big fight. 3 Sand siblings vs Naruto, Sasuke, and Yin. Both Sasuke and Yin were knocked out quickly in the match from Gaara's sand due to not receiving much time to heal from their big fight. _

_It was all down to Naruto vs a weakened Kankurou (with his puppet Karasu), a little bit tired Temari, and a Gaara who was showing signs of being a little bit too much bloodthirsty. _

_As the battle went on, Naruto just kept growing stronger and stronger no matter how many hits came at him. Gaara got a little too excited, and he used his sand to knock out his two other siblings in the midst of battle, in order for him to enjoy it all by himself._

_Gaara doubled the stakes by grabbing a random person in the audience and set a time limit in which she would be a victim of 'Sabaku Sousou'. This victim happened to be a person Naruto held close to hear, Sakura. He grew stronger at the witness of seeing Sakura suffered._

_As both fighters continued to fight with everything they got, the demons inside of them got the better of them. Soon, it grew to be Shukaku vs Kyuubified Naruto (Naruto still had some control over the demon). Naruto finally got the best of Gaara/Shukaku with a '2000 Punch Naruto Rendan'. Even though at lost, Gaara learned something. He realized what he did was wrong. He held Naruto's words to him close at heart._

"_People who treat their comrades like they mean nothing to them are trash. Although we are the same, I will never allow my friends and family to suffer by anybody!"_

_After the fight though, it is shown that the people from Sand were fooled from the start. Sound said that Konoha was a threat to the world (their evidence was the recent events in which Konoha ANBU men were attacking small villages around the world) so they need their assistance to destroy Konoha, but it was proved false by tough interrogation to some captured Sound nins. They were part of the elaborate scheme devised by Orochimaru, who made his men dressed as Konoha ANBU._

_Although the mess was cleared up by the leaders of the villages, some, who still remembered the incident that is _(will be explained later)_, still thought the Sand as enemies to their village. Even with all this international mess, Konoha still accepts the Sand Village ninjas in Shinobi High (the first ever ninja school opened to all countries). Although, most adults in Shinobi High are Konoha jounins and chuunins, they have some other teachers from other countries._

Kankurou stepped up and pushed Sasuke out of the way, as he allowed his younger brother and older sister to go in first. Sasuke activated his Sharingan while on the ground, in fury. It momentarily stayed on him, but suddenly it disappeared.

"_What the hell?"_

"Not very bright for being known as a genius, are you?" he stated as he saw the expression Sasuke had after his doujutsu disappeared.

"What do you mean?" he demanded to know.

"Chakra usage is only limited to certain areas once you entered the school grounds, baka..." he said before he went inside.

Sasuke just got up and dust off his shirt. _"Sabaku no Gaara..., you won't make a fool of me again like last time! This time, I will be the victor!""_

Author's Notes: Hah, you thought Sasuke's enemy was Itachi, didn't you? Naw, I'm not sure how I'll go with this, but Sasuke hate Gaara for kicking his ass so fast in their fight. Sure he was weak from his fight with the other guy, but Sasuke didn't use that as an excuse to lose. Apparently in my fic, Sasuke never lost so badly before. Will Itachi be in this story at all then? No clue...

I'm not sure if I'll put a jealousy thing with Sasuke/Naruto going on when it comes to skills and power. Let's just say, he accepted Naruto as a worthy rival, and doesn't want to kill the bastard. Because building something like that is so troublesome for me.

Now regarding the future plot of the story, I'm not sure how I'll bring it to be. I'm not sure if there would be 'fluff', pairings, lemon, poontang pie, and all those works. All the ideas come to me during the typing process, so this story may take many twist and turns that I don't even know about. So basically, I'm making chapter by chapter out of my ass with no sort of planning how it will turn out.

Anyways, read and review! And stay tuned to see if another chapter will happen!


	3. TNPatNDO

**The New Principle and the New Disciplinary Officer**

As the time came, everybody hurried over to their seats and quiet down. Sasuke came in just on time as he hurried to a seat where his division was located. Sakura waved to signal him over. Realizing that he saw no other available seats, he reluctantly agreed to sit next to her.

"Oi Sasuke-kun, you had trouble finding the school or something?" she whispered.

He stared at her coldly and just replied with "Hn..."

"_Why is he always so cruel to me?" _she thought sadly

"_Ah, but love will win in the end!" _shouted Inner Sakura, while punching the air.

She looked at Sasuke sadly for a while, but as the principle began to speak, she faced forward.

A familiar white-haired man walked to the center of the stage as he spoke. "I'm the new principle and you can call me..." he began.

"Eh? Ero-sennin!" Naruto said out loudly in shock, as he was seen standing up. Everybody had their own soft giggle and gossip (about how the new principle got such an honorable name, of course) amongst themselves as they turned over to Naruto. People who were sitting next to him had a different reaction. They just slid down their chairs a bit due to the embarrassment of being seen next to a loud mouth.

"Hush Naruto," Sakura whispered. Naruto sat right back down, but turned over to her.

"But..., but Sakura, that is Ero-sennen," Naruto defended in a normal tone.

_Hmmm, Uzumaki Naruto. So you also attend this school," _wondered Gaara, as he looked at the person everyone was looking at.

"_How troublesome, just my first day here, and I'm going to be known as the guy who sat in the same row with an idiot..."_

"_He never fails to embarrass himself and us...," _Sasuke thought with a slight grin on his face.

"_What a buffoon...," _Neji thought as he sat straight in silence.

"Ero-sennin? HAHAHAHA!" Kiba laughed out loud. Shino stared at him in disgust (although his face was covered by his coat and glasses), while Hinata attempted to crack a small smile.

"_Uh that kid. I told him to stop calling me that. What a great first impression I have now," _Jiraiya thought in sarcasm.

"SILENCE!" shouted from one of the staff on the stage. He stepped out of the shadows, and the crowd immediately silenced, except for remaining chuckles from Kiba. The man gave Kiba a deadly stare that Kiba happened to catch. He immediately got himself to shut up.

"_T-that guy is scary...," _thought Hinata in an intimidated tone.

"You may resume, Jiraiya-sama," said the man in a softer voice. He walked back to where he was originally.

Jiraiya fixed his suit as he began to speak. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'm the new principle around here."

"What happened to Mr. Takinoga?" said one of the students in the auditorium. The man from before was about to step up again, but Jiraiya held out a hand to signal "I can take this one."

"Well, due to recent events, near the end of the last school year..., well you must've heard about the incident at a local junior high school."

Everybody began muttering in confusion to what their principle was talking about. The man in back whispered in Jiraiya's ear to inform him some information he didn't know about.

"FROM A VERY SMALL, SMALL VILLAGE, VERY FAR AWAY FROM HERE," Jiraiya panicked in a loud voice, to silence the children and fix his words, "Not many people want to be a teacher or principle now, because of that kind of risk involved that they didn't sign up for to start with. So because of this, you may see lot of new teachers around, very qualifying I might add. Men..., and women..., some very pretty ones too..., so you know.., there may be some late nights, and...," he trailed off while giggling like a girl.

"_What a pervert! Is it okay for him to be a principle?" _Ino askedin her mind in disgust.

"_Uh, I'm not sure I'm going to be safe when taking a shower here anymore..." _Tenten thought uncomfortably.

"See, that's what I mean when I said Ero-sennin," Naruto told the people around him who were willing to listen.

"Ah-hem!" the same staff member said again loudly, in order to get everybody's attention to the situation at hand, including the principle himself.

"Oh, ah yes," Jiraiya recovered, "Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah..., wait. First thing first, you may all address me as Jiraiya-sama. Any other name when addressing me would be deemed punishable." He gave Naruto a quick glare after he said that.

"Ah, what else I have to cover? Oh yes, uh welcome to your first day in Shinobi High. You're all dismissed to your classes."

Students began to stand up to leave, while talking amongst themselves before a loud voice came again. "Wait!" said the same man who silenced them before, halting all the students to a stop on what they're doing. He whispered something in the principle's ears again. Jiraiya nodded, as he was about to begin to speak again.

"Um, scratch that. All of you please sit down again," Jiraiya quickly said. Students quietly got back to their previous seats, while grumbling in disappointment.

"Ah, Ero-sennin, so indecisive," Naruto complained quietly to himself, as he sat back down.

"This is Morino Ibiki," introduced Jiraiya as he pointed at the man who silenced the crowd many times before, "Your new Disciplinary Officer. He has a speech to give to all of you."

Jiraiya walked to the back with the rest of the staff members and sat down on a chair as he sighed in relief.

"First off, I want all of you annoying brats to know," he started.

"_He doesn't really beat around the bush, does he?" _Naruto thought.

"_I guess Mr. Sehkai quitted too. That's a shame. He was full of 'springtime of youth' too," _thought Lee, while frowning.

"_Ah, this is taking too long. Let's go eat already," _Chouji whined in his mind.

"_I should've attended another school. This place is full of weirdos! But Sasuke-kun is here, so I guess it's all worth it," _Ino thought as she stared at Sasuke, admiringly.

"...And like some of you know already," Ibiki continued, "Once you've enter the area considered 'school grounds', there will be limited charka use." He gave a quick stare at Sasuke, before continuing.

"_Was he around there when he saw me with the guys from Sand?" _wondered Sasuke.

"That's to say that the act of molding chakra for anything (genjutsu, ninjutsu, charka-charged weapons) will only be allowed in specific rooms, such as classes that require you to mold it for assignments or training rooms. Any attempt of molding chakra outside of those limits will result in losing double of the chakra required to use that technique. A generator we have located all over the school grounds will make sure of that."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned in a quiet voice with a confused look on his face, "I don't get it."

"Baka," Shikamaru stated bluntly in a whisper, "He means that if you attempt to use any kind of jutsu when you're not in a classroom that requires the use of chakra, not only will you not be able to use the jutsu, but you lose twice the amount of chakra you used to attempt the jutsu in the first place.

"Huh?" he repeated again. Sakura tapped on Naruto's shoulder from behind as he turned around.

"I'll explain it to you after this," she whispered. Naruto nodded to her and faced forward again.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at his hands. _"Now that he mentioned it, I do feel a little bit more tired after my attempt to use my Sharingan."_

"Now to go over some rules..."

"_Eh, this is so boring. Same boring rules speech like last year. We can read it in the booklet we received over the summer for God's sake!" _thought Tenten in boredom fury.

"_I gotta go pee, I hope this ends soon... This school is pretty big, they better have a lot of bathrooms," _Naruto thought as he was moving in his seat every few seconds.

"_Going through this is so troublesome..."_

"_Hmm, that guy with the pony tail looks kinda cute..., in a gruffy kind of way," _thought Temari as she stared at Shikamaru. She was sitting diagonally across from him with her brothers.

"_I wonder if Hinata-sama is doing okay,"_ Neji thought.

"_T-there are too many rules. I-I don't think I can remember them all,"_ Hinata thought in defeat, as she still tried to cram everything said from Ibiki in.

"_Hmm, this guy... He haven't felt the havoc of Inuzuka Kiba yet!" _thought Kiba while he tried to plot revenge for that evil stare. Akamaru was busy sleeping on the top of his head.

Chouji looked from the disciplinary officer on the stage to the bag of chips inside his opened bookbag. He slowly reached for the bag.

"And there's no eating in the auditorium, halls, or the classrooms. There's lunch for that. If I catch anybody doing that, there will be detentions handed out."

Chouji slowly brought back his hand up, and lied back against his chair in defeat and hunger.

"_Hmmm, he can't possibly see everywhere, can he? How he expects for all the students to follow these rules?" _questioned Shino in thought.

"Now that's the end of it for the rules. Many of you may be thinking, 'how can this fool expect us to obey all his rules? We can easily pass by him.' (There were some soft giggles here) Wrong! Believe it or not, I do have eyes everywhere. I have 40 men, hiding in the shadows, just waiting to catch you brats. I' am not known to be merciful to law breakers, and rule breakers is just another word for the same thing."

"_40 men hired just for the sake of being watch-out? That's an obvious bluff," _thought Sakura.

"_Wow, 40 men under his direct command. This guy is impressive!" _thought Lee in excitement, as he wandered his mind off to him fighting 40 armed men.

"Is he telling the truth?" asked a teacher in a soft voice. She had black, long hair and red eyes.

"You bet your ass he is! Especially considering the situation of the end of last school year, you can't be too careful," said a man as he blew out smoke from his cigarette. He was sitting next to her in the back of the stage with some of the other teachers.

"That's really bad for you, you know?" she lectured.

"Hai, hai," the man said as he put out the cigarette on an ashtray. She smiled and looked back at Morino Ibiki as he continued talking. He noticed she took her eyes off him and quickly lit up another cigarette.

"Okay, that's all for now. Some of you may see me again this year, and if that's what happens, I truly feel sorry for you. For the rest of you, behave and act right. And now..," Ibiki said.

He turned over to Jiraiya, who nodded his head. "You're dismissed."

Students slowly filed out and followed their division teachers as they head back to their classrooms, ready to start their first day of school.

Author's Notes: Okay, that was the chapter. Most of you probably thought it was crap. I thought it was too. I tried my best to add little funny dialogue inbetween the speeches, so you guys wouldn't be bored to the point of suicide.

Anyways, I'm again left clueless on how I' am gonna continue this long school day. But it is necessary to introduce everything, so hang on tight. It MIGHT go uphill from after there, but it might not, so don't have too high expectations (you probably don't to start with, but it makes it seems that my story has potential, so I'm going with that...).

And yes, this story will have a straight course. So for people expecting male on male pairings or female on female pairings (hmm I have to think about that one actually...), this story isn't for you. I'm not sure if I'm gonna have any straight pairings at all since I never did love stories before, so I might suck at it. And once I realize that I actually do, that idea goes out the window for this fanfic.

Anyways, read and review! Any ideas and constructive criticisms is accepted and expected from you reader. So yeah, do it!


	4. First Day of School

**The First Day of School**

------------**Mission**------------

After the students left the auditorium, the other teachers started leaving after saying their farewells for the morning. Only a couple of teachers remained after a couple of minutes, plus the principle, and they were chatting as they were walking to the door.

"Can't believe it. Now I'm teaching, and I have to deal with these kids year long," complained Asuma followed by a heavy sigh.

"C'mon, teaching can't be that bad. Well I have to set up my classroom for my 1st period class, I'll see you guys," said Kurenai as she rushed off.

As Kurenai left, Asuma pulled out another cigarette, and was about to light it. Somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned around and faced Ebisu.

"I don't see why you're complaining, you don't really have to do anything with your class. I have to teach these little runts on how to further their charka control, and that can grow to be very dull. Especially me telling them the same advice over and over again," he said.

"Well I guess I do have it easy compared to most teachers, but I still don't like it..." he replied as he lit his cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled the smoke as both men left the auditorium.

Jiraiya was the only one left, walking really slowly in deep thought.

"_Doing this, takes away all my research time..., but I'll make sure fans won't wait long for the next novel. I'll just gather some material here," _he thought, as he let out a giggle at the thought of peeping on some of the very "nice" teachers here.

As he was about to step out, his secretary walked up to him. Jiraiya turned around and glanced at his young, beautiful secretary.

"_Now, it would be a waste if she isn't in Ichi Ichi Paradise Vol. 5," _he thought with a mischievous smile, trying to hold in his giggling, as the secretary was speaking to him.

"Jiraiya-sama, are you listening?"

"Oh um, yes..., what was that you were saying, uh, Fina, right?"

"Yes. Anyways, I was telling you that Godaime Hokage is in your office waiting for you," she informed him, "She told me to go and call you since you were taking so long."

"Tsunade? What is she doing here? Ah, probably telling me more stuff to do," he said with a loud sigh. Jiraiya nodded and turned the other way and walked.

"Jiraiya-sama, your office is that way," she called after him.

"_Damn, I thought she wouldn't notice!" _Jiraiya cussed. He reluctantly turned around and started walking back to his office.

As he opened the door, he saw Tsunade sitting his chair behind the desk. "Very comfy seat you have here, I have to tell Hanako to get one of these for the office."

"Hanako?" questioned Jiraiya as he closed the door behind him, and went over to a seat.

"My new assistant since Shizune is working here now. Very useful, might I add. But I'm not here to tell you about my assistant," she stated as she took a bottle of sake in the drawer. She poured a glass of it and put the bottle on the desk.

"I was saving that, you know?" Jiraiya said coldly, as she drank the glass of sake.

"It's not good to be drinking on the job."

"I didn't say I was going to drink it during school hours..." he muttered.

"Anyways...," she started, but he interrupted her.

"May I ask you a question before you start? You have been really busy lately, so I couldn't contact you, but it is something I must know."

Tsunade looked at her watch and replied "Uh, okay. I have plenty of time, so go ahead."

"Why are you still allowing the people from Sand to attend here considering the recent events?" asked Jiraiya in a serious tone.

"Why? Do you have a personal vendetta against them," she questioned.

"If I say I do, does that mean you'll find someone else as principle," he joked.

"Even if you admit yourself as the traitor to the country, there would be no way of getting out of this one," she replied with a smirk, "But to your question, the recent events have been reported all over that it is solely the plan of the Hidden Village of Sound in the invasion of Konoha and assassination of Sandaime."

"But there were eye witnesses."

"All of the citizens in the stadiums were put to sleep by a person on the side of Orochimaru. And the other ninjas..., well that would be another secret they have to bear till death. Them going through the death of their Kazekage is already enough for them to handle. And they were under the influence of us being enemies of the world to start with."

"Regardless, there are some ninjas that still have hatred for them since some of their friends and family died by the hands of these Sand shinobi. Will it be okay for them to go to a school where the majority student body is from Konoha? It may be 25 that they have parents that are ninjas themselves, but that is still a large number! Plus considering the monstrous battle three Sand kids had against Naruto, the Uchiha, and the other finalist at the center of the stage."

"I can guarantee only a selected few that saw that battle. I heard from Morino Ibiki that there was a genjutsu barrier around the stage at the precise moment the invasion happened. The barrier made people outside of it see and hear nothing but normal test activity. Only few very high and capable nins were able to see past that. It also blocked people from interfering like the one made around Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru. I didn't inform the others about the truth of what happened inside it, because it wouldn't be deemed necessary considering everybody got out of there okay. Also, I have made sure that the Sand nins would get an equal treatment from both adults and children, by using my 'methods'."

"The very same method that got me to be the new principle of this school," questioned Jiraiya with a frown.

'The very same," she replied with a grin.

"But why would they put up that kind of barrier at all?"

"I think Orochimaru didn't just come to Konoha to rid of Sarutobi-sensei..."

"He was planning on to kidnap or is it that he was planning to kill one of the three Konoha nins that were on stage," he asked in a worried tone.

"My sources say it's more likely for the first one than the latter. He managed to develop "that" technique," she told him.

"He managed to defy the power of time, eh? Then that would mean he is after the Uchiha, isn't he? He should've done the job himself, if he wanted to succeed," he commented.

"Yes, he should've. Anyways, that brings me to the next mission I'm suppose to give you," Tsunade said.

"I thought being principle was my mission...," he replied dully.

"Nope, this position is just an excuse to give you more missions, so bear with me," she said as she handed him a folder. Jiraiya opened it up and read it, as she started to speak again. "Your mission is to protect the "3 Aces". Under any circumstances, they are to be protected by you and your men while in school grounds. We'll handle the rest."

"Do we have to inform them about their current danger?"

"No, it would be easier to operate without their knowledge of us following them everywhere they go."

"Okay, but I gotta ask you something else...," Jiraiya started. Tsunade nodded, to tell him to continue.

"I understand the Uchiha, but why the other two?"

"Some of Konoha men have reported an organization that is planning to collect demon vessels. We are unsure of their motives behind this act, but we must protect both of them at all cost. It is also rumored from some of the snitches that Uchiha Itachi belongs with this organization."

"Oh boy..., so that's why you brought me here."

"Yep. I only trust you to be able to protect the whole student body, because this organization will do anything to get the job done."

"I understand... Oh yeah, before you go, how did you explain the death of Sarutobi-sensei. I heard rumors hear and there, but they don't seem to be very good explanations."

"I said that he simply died of natural death during the junior graduation ceremony. We will clear his cause once we get a hold of the people behind this."

"It seems as it won't be as easy as you say…" Jiraiya said.

"Probably not…, but I'm sure we can handle it. A little twerp once told me not to give into pressure and fight it with everything I got. So that's what I'll do."

------------**Class Time**------------

The division 785 starts entering their classroom. As Shikamaru was entering through the doorway, Ino squeezed in.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she shouted.

"Hai, hai, sorry," Shikamaru said, even though he knew it wasn't in any way his fault. "What a troublesome person," he muttered.

Apparently Ino heard the insult pretty clearly (her ears wiggled), so she turned around and faced Shikamaru. Her face had built up anger like a demon as Shikamaru took a couple steps back.

"What did you say?" she asked to declare if she heard correctly.

"_This person feels extremely dangerous. I better choose my words wisely, or I might not be able to speak again," _Shikamaru thought in a heartbeat, _"Now what sounds like troublesome: devil's son, crumpled bum, rubble crumb, wonderful one..., good enough!"_

"I said..." Shikamaru started before he was interrupted.

"Hah, you don't even know it. She's always humming around Sasuke like a mad fan girl. She IS very troublesome..., and annoying too. Hey..., now I remember you!" Naruto stated loudly.

Ino grew red with anger. She brought back her fist and threw it forth with incredible power. It connected to Shikamaru's face as he flew out the doorway, dragging Naruto back with him. They crashed into the wall, and showed no signs of life for a while. Then, they slowly started moving about.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that insulted you...," Naruto said as he got up to his feet by grabbing a random person's leg to help him up.

Apparently, he grabbed Hinata, and she was very red with embarrassment. She, by reflex, pushed Naruto down again, making him knock Shikamaru down again, who just sat up.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized with a bow.

"_What did I do to deserve to have a guy like him hanging around near me...," _Shikamaru thought in regret. He let out a heavy sigh as he pushed Naruto off him and got up.

Naruto started thinking with a very high concentration.

"_What did I do to get attack twice?"_ he questioned himself, not having a clue about his recent crimes.

Eventually, everybody went inside the classroom. Since the seats around their friends were taken, Naruto and Shikamaru sat next to a different group.

"Yo," Naruto proudly greeted to Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and some other person. That other guy just nodded as he stared off into space.

"H-hi," Hinata said shyly, with still slight redness in her cheeks. She started twiddling her fingers as Naruto stared at her.

"Are you okay? You look kinda red. You should go see the school nurse," he suggested. She just replied by sliding down her seat more and growing a bit redder.

The division teacher cleared her throat to get the attention of her division. "Hi, I'm your division teacher. You guys can all call me by the name of Shizune-san. I'm a teacher for "Healing Techniques". But you don't have to worry about the subject till next year, and that's if you chose to become a medic-nin. I'll start telling some stuff to you about our school now. This school was founded by Sandaime Hokage, 7 years ago. He built this first international school in order to create bonds with other countries and to create peace between countries. It was a very wise decision he made, and the main reason why we don't have as much wars as other countries might have with each other is because of that."

"Now onto other subjects. Everybody, take your schedules out," she stated as students started rummaging through their bags and pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

"All of you have the following subjects in common, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu. The other two are lunch and a class given to you to improve your weakness or further increase your strength. The school board analyzed your strengths and weaknesses that you showed last year, and that gave you the class according so. Now everybody, please introduce yourselves till the bell rings. And when that happens, that mean you are to go to 1st period," she said. Shizune sat back down behind her desk and listened to her students.

"So," Naruto started, "The name's Naruto. Nice to meet you guys," he said as he stood in front of the class.

"Tell us about yourself," Shizune asked.

"Well, uh…, let's see. My likes are ramen, adventures, and uh..."

"_Don't tell me…," _Sakura hesitated.

"Sakura-chan!" he mumbled shyly.

The rest of the class started wooing and started whistling once he finished his sentence. Sakura slid back into her chair, vowing to kill Naruto after school.

Next persons who volunteered themselves was Kiba and his faithful dog partner.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and he's Akamaru. With the both of us, we make a deadly pair of shinobi!"

"You need a little doggy to help you out in danger," teased one of the kids.

"WHAT? Akamaru, let's show a thing or two about…," he said before the teacher interrupted.

"Kiba-kun, you can sit back down now," she said strictly.

Kiba grumbled in frustration as he went back to his seat.

"I'm Chouji and my likes are chips, barbeque, dumplings, candy, cookies, pork, chicken…"

"Uh, that's enough. You may sit back down," stopped the division teacher.

"Oh yeah, and that pony-tailed guy over there is Shikamaru. He said it would be less troublesome if I did the introduction for him, while I'm up here. Let me see…, he likes Shogi and clouds and…. I think that's it. But he's a really great person once you know him!"

"_Heh, a loser just as I expected," _thought Ino.

"I'm Shino," he introduced curtly. Then he went back to his seat.

"Uh…, I…, I'm Hyuuga Hinata and...," she started before the rest of the class started mumbling amongst themselves.

"Ah, I knew her eyes look familiar…"

"Oh my God, do you think she knows Neji? Maybe she can introduce me to him…"

"I heard she isn't that great compared to the other Hyuuga geniuses. I mean just look at how she stands…"

Hinata started growing more awkward and awkward at the moment. She was about to run out the room to get away from all this public pressure before she felt a shout of support from the crowd.

"Hey, stop being so rude! She was silent when the rest of you were introducing yourselves!" a certain loudmouth blonde shouted. Once he got the crowd controlled, he gave her a sign to continue.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun!" she whispered softly to herself as she gained confidence to continue with her introduction to the class. "I will try my best this year, and I hope all of you will put up with me." She then gave a bow to the class.

"I'm Ino and that big forehead girl over there is Sakura. She's too embarrassed to talk, because of what the village idiot was blabbering on about," she said. By the end of her presentation of herself to the class, she was on the receiving end of deadly stares by Naruto and Sakura.

Last person up was Sasuke. On mid-way of his introduction, the bell rang. All the girls stayed behind voluntarily just to seize every moment they can hear him talk. Even if he tried to leave for class, they still urged him to continue.

"Uh, I have to get to class," he said.

"It's okay, it's okay. Please continue," said the other girls as they stared mesmerizingly at him.

**------------Failing Basics------------**

Soon the first period bell rang, and every student walked to their classes. Naruto was now in Chakra Control class for some extra learning that he didn't understand the first time around in junior high, although he thought that there was no point for him to go to such a class.

Ebisu, their teacher, was a skinny man wearing all black with a bandana and dark glasses. He first instructed the class how to mold chakra. Before long, the loudmouth boy felt the need to express his opinions on the subject.

"Gah, this is first grade stuff. I came to this school to learn new stuff, not just get bored out of my mind. I will be Hokage one day, so give me more of any exciting and challenging subject!"

"Uzumaki, is it?" the teacher began in a calm tone. "Okay, please demonstrate the class how to mold charka by climbing the wall by the side over there with the use of only your feet."

"Easy…., I think…," he said as he got up. He stuck two fingers out and started gathering charka at the sole of his feet. He put one leg onto the wall and felt it was sturdy enough for him to set his other leg on it. He gave a grin to the class as he slowly walked up the wall.

Once he reached halfway, he boasted, "See! Easy… A 4 year old kid can do…" Before he can finish, he dropped to the ground with a thump. The whole class erupted with laughter, including one laugh that stood out very much.

"Ahhahahaha! Man, you suck so much!" said Kiba as he was holding back his tears of laughter.

"Oh yeah, why don't you try it? You were put in this class for some reason, weren't you?" questioned the blonde.

"What did you say? Me and Akamaru were only put in this class due to a mistake with the scheduling. We're pros when it comes to gathering charka. Right, Akamaru?" His small puppy barked in agreement.

They ran toward the wall Naruto was near and easily climbed (or should I say walked up it?). Once they reached the ceiling, they gave a "V" sign pose for victory.

Naruto grunted at being showed up by some dog freak, while Ebisu clapped his hands.

"Good job. Now, let's see how well you do with walking on water. Try the small pond over there…"

"What? We can walk on water?" said Kiba in surprise as he slowly got back to the floor. "You know anything about this, Akamaru?" His dog shook his head in response with a small whimper.

They headed over to the small pond at the center of the room and observed it closely. "I'll just gather charka and see what happens, I guess…"

One step in, and already he plunged into the water. It was amazingly very deep as Kiba dropped to the bottom of the "pond". He quickly swam up to save himself from drowning.

Naruto dropped on the floor laughing once Kiba re-surfaced, while the other classmates had small giggles of their own.

He got up and was all wet. Before he can dry himself off, Ebisu said, "I see that you two can barely handle the basic of the basics. Please, don't interrupt my class again if you can't prove your point…" lectured Ebisu.

Naruto and Kiba slowly got back to their tables and sat in silence and embarrassment.

**------------Lazy Meets Taijutsu Crazy------------**

Meahwhile, Shikamaru was in Taijutsu class as everyone introduced themselves to their teacher, Maito Gai. He already gave his brief introduction as he waited for the rest of the class to finish their part. Last was a very unique-looking guy wearing a green spandex jumpsuit and had thick eyebrows with a bowl-shaped haircut, very similar to their teacher.

"Gai-sensei, I think I'm in the wrong the class. My schedule is full of first year classes," he stated loudly.

"We'll go get that fixed up after class. Now kids, this is Rock Lee, my most proud student of all. Since today's the first day of class, he'll show you some stuff we'll do this year. Lee, take the stage."

"Hai!" He walked up in front of the class and gave his presentation. "First, it would be the basic 2 punch-elbow-kick-deathlock-headbutt-spinning leg sweep combo" He demonstrated what he said to the class and did it to the punch bag.

"_Even though he did all of that to the bag, it still looks like the bag's crying from extreme pain…," _thought Shikamaru as he flinched at Lee giving the demonstration of the second move.

Class went on, and now Gai explained the daily schedule in this class. "You are expected to go through a small warm-up before you practice your taijutsu moves, so I expect you to do 200 push-ups, 150 sit-ups, and 50 squats…"

"Gai-sensei, you shouldn't underestimate them too much. Each year, the youth come rolling in more energetic than the people before them, so I say we should double that amount," Lee said as he gave a nice guy pose to the class. The class shrunk down in horror.

"_Is he serious? We'll be dead from exhaustion by the time main lesson starts if this happens…"_

"You're very right, Lee. I apologize for giving you such a light warm-up schedule. We will now do 400 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, and 100 squats."

The whole class groaned in dissatisfaction, while Shikamaru let out his trademark comment.

"How troublesome…"

**------------One Silent Alliance------------**

Next period finally rolled around, as young shinobi head to their next destination. Lunch for some, Training for others, and Ninjutsu for another selected few.

"_Ninjutsu 3? That can't be right…"_ Shino wondered as he entered the class.

Right as he entered, many people gave him stares, probably thinking, "Isn't he a little too young for this class?" or, "What's the deal with the whole jacket and glasses cover-up? Is he a spy or something?"

Shino didn't mind though. This was just another day for him and he got used to it. Another person came into class receiving the same treatment also, although they seemed more like scared or threatening ones.

Gaara came in and sat in an empty chair next to Shino as class was about to start. He looked very calm and seemed ignorant of the people around him. There was muttering about him before the class officially started about how they heard from a person's distant relative's friend's neighbor about how Sand freaks like Gaara are plotting against the safety of the whole world.

One kid stood out and decided to defend his homeland with his ignorant, harsh words. "Hey, freak…, go back to where you came from. We don't want you here!"

Gaara just remained silent and ignored him. The guy decided to repeat his words in a more controversial fashion to get something out of him. "Hey, did you hear me? Drag all your bummy Sand buddies and leave. You will only make our school look bad!"

Once again, Gaara remained silent. Very angry for not getting any reaction out of the guy he had insulted so badly, he decided that he had to raise his fist. He threw a punch forward right at Gaara, while sand slowly came out of his gourd in order to protect him. But even before it connected, the boy stood in paralysis. Then a couple of small bugs crawled out from under him.

Gaara turned over to the person next to him, Shino, and gave him a questionable stare.

Shino just stared back for an instance and turned over to the teacher who was about to begin her lesson.

**------------Suspicious Aura------------**

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji all met in the hallway in the way to their next class. "So where are you guys, heading?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"Ninjutsu. Shikamaru too," Chouji cheerfully replied.

"Same here," he responded with a wide grin. "I can't wait to learn some new techniques. It's going to be awesome!" He then started daydreaming about what the lesson plan was going to be. _"Okay, today for class, you guys are going to learn the Ultra Flashy Super Cool Megaton Fire Bomb Jutsu. Since Naruto is the most gifted in the class, why don't you…"_

"Hey baka, we better head to class before it gets troublesome," Shikamaru told him as they already walked on ahead of him.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Luckily, Shikamaru and Chouji made it just on time before the bell ring. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't so lucky.

"Sorry, the crowded halls can be so hard to navigate through sometimes," he said with a sheepish grin to cover his bad excuse while scratching the back of his head.

"Just go to your seat. I don't feel like dealing with annoying brats today," he responded. He was a tall dark man with bandages covering his mouth and neck. He had a Hidden Village of Mist hitai-ate and had a huge sword that laid on the ground behind his desk.

Naruto obediently listened to the scary man and walked over to an empty seat in the back row, which coincidentally had Chouji and Shikamaru nearby.

"Don't you guys think that guy kinda looks like a mummy?" Naruto whispered over.

Chouji nodded as Shikamaru let out a sigh for the idiot not noticing that he was still being watched.

"Do you have anything to share with the class, brat?" the teacher asked out loud as he eyeballed the blonde.

Naruto shook his head hesitantly as the teacher was finally able to begin the lesson.

The lesson wasn't as grand as Naruto had expected. First off was his introduction to the class (his name is Ichimonji Genji by the way). Then they dashed right to the lesson, which sounded pretty damn good to Naruto (_"Oh yes! Time to learn deadly powerful attacks!"_), but it wasn't as expected, for him anyways...

"Hey, stop talking about the boring history stuff and let's go to where the action's at!" Naruto declared loudly.

"_What a troublesome baka," _Shikamaru thought as he slowly "scooched" his desk away.

Naruto was ignored by Genji though as he continued to write history facts of ninjutsu on the board. Naruto despised most being ignored, so he immediately rose up to his seat to continue again. "Hey, are you…," he immediately paused in his dialogue once he felt a person lurking behind him.

"You will not disrespect Za…, Genji-san!" he threatened as a needle was held up right to Naruto's throat.

"Kid, back to your seat! And brat, you interrupt my lesson plan again, **I **won't be so diligent with your behavior!"

The masked boy obeyed the teacher's orders without question as Naruto slowly absorbed the situation around him.

"You okay, Naruto?" Chouji whispered in concern. The expression of fear still ran through his face.

What Naruto felt wasn't normal. The murderous aura he felt leaking from the guy was something he felt not so long ago coming off another person. But against this person, he felt that he didn't have a chance to compete against. Why? He wasn't sure. He rushed in to beat Gaara without a second thought during the tournament. But against this guy, it seemed to be a whole different story. This fellow classmate of his wasn't just another freshman…

"Naruto?"

He immediately shook it off and answered to Chouji's concern. "What? Yeah, of course I'm okay. Never been better!" he replied with a false grin.

Chouji immediately felt reassured though, while Shikamaru observed "underneathe the underneathe." _"Maybe, he'll be less annoying from now on…"_

Naruto remained oddly silent throughout the whole class, a feature which didn't seem very likely coming from him. Regardless, that's how he was throughout the period. When class ended, Naruto made sure that he was the first one to leave. Shikamaru and Chouji quickly caught up to him.

"Hey Naruto! Lunch is next!" Chouji stated as he searched through his bag. "I still have a lot of good food in here!"

"Well, I can't wait to eat it!"

"Well, I have some troublesome Training class next. I'll meet up with you guys later then," Shikamaru said as he broke off from the group.

They waved good-bye as they happily marched to the period that they've been waiting for, good ol' Lunch.

**------------At Last, We Meet Again------------**

The rest of the day went pretty casual for Naruto and the rest. Fortunately, Division 785 met each other at their lockers before heading home or wherever according to their plans after school.

"So Shino, I heard there's going to be some fight after school. A dumb freshman was messing around with the wrong senior's girlfriend is what I heard. You wanna check it out?" Kiba asked. He and Akamaru craved for some action since entering his school. It has been a big letdown for his first day, but who knows?

"F-Fight? Should we t-tell a teacher or s-something?" Hinata hesitated at the thought of violence.

"The fight should extinguish itself, so you need not worry Hinata. Also, I'm not interested," Shino curtly replied as he finished his duties around the locker area.

"Fine, but I'm telling ya, this isn't something you'd wanna miss! Let's go, Akamaru!"

The two separated in their own directions, leaving Hinata by herself. She looked around and wasn't sure which exit she should head to. As her mind wandered off, she accidentally bumped into a certain loudmouth ninja. She fell over with a huge THUMP!

"I'm sorry," she said with a heavy blush.

Naruto helped her up again without much concentration on her well-being. "It's okay… Sakura-chan!"

"So how did the rest of the day work out for you, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked his best friend.

"Troublesome. This school is definitely worser than I expected. It's so hard to get any good sleep when the teachers talk so loud," he said followed by a wide yawn.

"Heh, at least I won't see this guy next year. He'll probably have to stay back," Ino commented to Sakura loud enough for the person she insulted to hear. He just shrugged her off and continued putting books away in his locker. Ino was about to talk with Sakura, but immediately saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, let's walk home together!" she yelled out as she skipped over to the raven-haired boy.

"_That Ino-pig! How dare she stand between me and my true love!" _Inner Sakura commented while punching the air in rage. Sakura immediately followed after her, so her blonde friend would have a chance to capture her crush's affection.

Naruto was about to talk to her, but he saw that she left to be near to Sasuke. _"As expected, I guess…"_

To immediately refresh his cheerfulness, he turned over to his two new buddies. "Hey, you guys, let's hang out! We can show each other our awesome abilities!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to head to the store then back home. I have to go pick up some groceries, and my mom can get really annoying when she gets impatient…," Shikamaru said. He then walked away toward the opposite direction he was facing in his usual careless stroll.

"How about you?"

"Sure, I have nowhere to go to anyways. Are we going to go eat afterwards?" Chouji asked. He started rubbing his stomach, anticipating for the right answer.

"Of course!"

They walked outside, talking about what techniques they can do. Naruto talked about this one time how he stole a secret scroll from Jiraiya and learned how to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He also made mention of his ability to summon a frog, although he hasn't gone far with that since his last try. Chouji spoke of his Akimichi clan techniques, which sounded pretty cool to Naruto's ears. "Can you teach that rolling technique to me? It would be great to do that against Sasuke, completely surprising him!" He suddenly turned and noticed somebody just following behind them.

"Hinata, right?"

Since she was facing the ground, she was thrown off-guard when he called her name. She nodded nervously.

"I-I... D-Do you know which way is Entrance H? I'm s-supposed to meet up w-with my cousin there…," she shyly stated. She assumed that following Naruto would eventually lead her to where she was supposed to be.

"Oh, I passed by there when I was heading to my last period. Follow us!" he said as he waved her to walk beside him. She turned red and slowly picked up her speed.

"So you're an Ouga, right? What special moves can you do?"

"I thinks it's Hyuuga, right?"

"Y-Yeah, it's Hyuuga… Uh…, I'm not r-really good at anything…," she embarrassedly stated. She felt she had an undying spirit at the beginning of the day, but they just lower and lower the more she interacts with others. She just feels that she's really useless…

"Don't worry, you'll be really good one day!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

Although Naruto probably didn't mean much when he said that, it really encouraged and boosted her confidence. Hinata felt more optimistic with herself just with that one line. "T-Thank you, Naruto," she softly stated with a slight blush on her face.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"N-Nothing…"

As they continued walked around the school, the three of them met up with a trio that they weren't expecting to meet.

"Well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto. The guy who beat my brother," Kankurou coldly stated as he stared at the spiky blonde. Unlike his brother and sister, he didn't feel grateful for what Naruto done. All he saw was a person that would be a threat to him.

"The puppet guy, fan girl, and sand man. What a lovely alliance," he commented in a joking manner.

"The guy still has a loud mouth on him as usual," Temari joked back.

Hinata was concerned with the tension going on with these three strangers and Naruto, so she whispered over to the blonde to ask what was going on.

"It's nothing. Don't worry," he said with a reassuring smile.

"So Gaara, what's up?"

"Nothing… Uzumaki Naruto, I just want you to know that I intend to return what you did to me. But when that time comes, it will be a fair fight between the both of us," Gaara stated.

"I can't wait for that day then!"

After they made their promise to have a rematch, they walked past each other with the tension cleared. Kankurou still had the look of disgust on his face, but the rest seemed to be slightly happier with the situation out of the way.

"_You, who have also helped me, I also plan to return the favor."_

"So Naruto, who were they, anyways?" Chouji asked after they dropped off Hinata at the right entrance (with Naruto's guidance, Hinata would've gotten there quicker if she was by herself).

"Just some old friends."

**Author's Notes:** Due to the support of my lovable fans (probably lost most of them though), I was able to continue with the story. I initially gave up, because there was a lot I had to cover and it seemed to be too much. But then I thought of these mini chapters within the chapters to help my focus. Anyways, please read and review. Recommend it your family and friends. And expect a new chapter by…., well, I don't want to make any promises. Just make sure to look out for it, okay?


End file.
